Dance Bet Love Bet
by EvaC
Summary: Usagi who doesn't have a date for the last dance of the year gets talked into, by the girls, to getting Mamoru to ask her. They tell her to seduce him/to turn him on each thinking Mamoru will want her. So Usagi does. But things don't go as plan and now Usagi who is head over heels in love, doesn't know if she has a date or ... more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Dance "Bet"/ Love "Bet"

Summary:

Usagi who doesn't have a date for the last dance of the year gets talked into, by the girls, to getting Mamoru to ask her. They tell her to seduce him/to turn him on each thinking Mamoru will want her. So Usagi does. But things don't go as plan and now Usagi who is head over heels in love, doesn't know if she has a date or even Mamoru as even a sparring partner after the girl's bright idea back fires after Mamoru learns about The "BET".

 _Another short story (maybe three chapters) again NO Sailor Moon action, another A/U. AND Remember don't own and never will SM or any character from the show only using them for our entertainment. I only own this story idea. Blah blah blah etc. etc. EvaC._

Chapter 1

Usagi sat at the counter at the favorite hang out for her and her friends, the Crown Arcade, looking down. She knew that Mamoru was looking at her and looking at her hard. For who wouldn't be looking at her hard after her four best friends had taken two hours to dress her up so fine and sexy. The four making Usagi look older then her true age of sixteen.

Usagi sat biting her tongue debating on if she could go through with what the girls told her to say. Usagi had practiced most of the night in front of the mirror and that morning, she would say it once the waiter gave her the ice cream. She had to wait for the ice cream to go along with what the girls said to say.

Usagi glanced around and was glad Motoki wasn't there at work yet for she knew that he would have a heart attack if he saw her dressed that way. And he would tell her father and that would start world war three and get Usagi locked up for life. Yes Usagi was very glad that Motoki wasn't around yet. She was also glad that there didn't seem to be that many people at the arcade at the moment and that made Usagi happy that not many people would see her dressed the way she was.

Usagi glanced at Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami as they sat in their favorite spot acting like they weren't watching as they talked about nothing. Usagi then glanced at Mamoru again and caught him checking her chest out again. Her cleavage was showing perfectly thanks to the low cut shirt she had on. She had never in her life worn a shirt cut so low. Usagi didn't like to show her chest not even in her bathing suit. But she did it this time since the girls told her too. They told her that no man could pass up looking at a woman's chest when the blouse was low and the breasts were half showing.

Usagi glanced at the girls again and saw Makoto and Rei both nod their heads at her showing her to do it. Usagi glanced at the waiter fast as he sat the ice cream that Usagi had ordered down in front of her. "Thank you." Usagi said fast as she remembered how she had sat right next to Mamoru at the counter when she had shown up then after she was sitting she turned to face him as she acted like she was yawning. She had stuck her chest up and out while she yawned and Mamoru's eyes went wider as he had tried to act like he didn't see. But Usagi knew that he had seen and it made her happy.

Usagi wondered what was going through the upper classman's mind at that moment and she really hoped he was going to start noticing that she wasn't that fourteen year old, when they had first meet, clumsy child anymore. She sat there thinking about how she being the only one out of her friends that didn't have a date for the up coming dance decided to go along with the girls plan to get Mamoru to ask her to it. It was simple enough she thought.

Usagi picked up the spoon and started to eat the ice cream as she remembered the girls talking about how Usagi needed to seduce Mamoru to turn him on. Then he would be thinking of only her and would be guaranteed to ask Usagi to the up coming dance. At first Usagi didn't want to do it not with her and Mamoru's past history of picking on each other and having their daily fights more like trivial arguments. But when Minako pointed out to her that Mamoru wasn't picking on Usagi as much and Rei pointed out that she had seen the nineteen year old upper classman watching Usagi more, Usagi agreed to go along with the girls. What could it hurt? Usagi thought for she did have a big crush on Mamoru even fancied herself to be in love with him. The love she felt for him just didn't happen over night, no this love grew in those years since they had meet.

Usagi slowly ate the ice cream doing it on purpose since the girls told her too. She would take the spoon out and stick out her tongue and then slowly lick the ice cream off. She did it a few times knowing Mamoru was watching. She suddenly turned to him being glad that they were the only two at the counter at the moment. With it just being them she felt better about what she was about to say.

Usagi gave Mamoru a tender smile as she looked into his eyes while Mamoru looked back at her with no expression on his face. If Usagi would have looked down she would have seen the hard bulge forming in the front of his pants. Usagi deciding that the time was now took the cherry from the top of the ice cream and started to lick the ice cream that was dripping off. She looked at Mamoru again and noticed he had his mouth opened just a little while he looked at her tongue.

"Here Mamoru you can have my cherry. I want to give it to only you." Usagi said in a sexy voice as she put the cherry in his mouth. Mamoru automatically closed his mouth and Usagi pulled the stem leaving the cherry in his mouth. "Was it good?" She whispered as sexually as she could. Mamoru only looked at her but Usagi saw the slight nod of his head. "I hope so. I hope you'll like my cherry." Usagi then said as she put the stem down and stood up fast. She then turned and walked to the door. She smiled knowing she didn't trip or make a fool of herself.

Usagi walked to the right so she wouldn't have to walk by the windows but then she remembered that the girls told her to wait for them in the alley to the left so Usagi turned around. She walked by the windows and looked sideways with her head straight and saw Mamoru in the same spot but looking at her through the windows.

Once past the windows Usagi ran to the alley and a few minutes later the girls showed up. "Oh girl you were great!" Rei said giving Usagi a hug. "You did well." Ami said handing Usagi a bigger shirt that would cover her chest fully. "Did you see the look on his face?" Minako asked as she then giggled. "Yeah and did you see how he adjusted his pants after Usagi walked past the window and was out of sight?" Makoto asked as she and Rei gave each other a high five. The four all smiled while Usagi blushed and smiled.

She followed the girls out of the alley as they all started to walk to Ami's to make their next plan on what Usagi should do to seduce Mamoru next. Usagi walked in silence just listening to the four while she thought about Mamoru and his eyes. How he looked at her with a look Usagi had never seen before she never realized that she and the four were playing with fire and if she wasn't careful Usagi was going to get burned.

The next day Usagi again gave Mamoru her cherry and made a comment and again Mamoru was quiet and very shocked but his mouth always took the cherry and he always looked at her with that look she couldn't read. All week Usagi did it but only when no one was around would she make the comments Mamoru had noticed. If someone else was near Usagi would give Mamoru the cherry on a napkin that she then slide over to him. And after he looked at her Usagi would turn her mouth up just a smidgen to smile then moved away from him. Only Mamoru saw the slight blush on her face.

On Saturday Mamoru almost ran out of the arcade when Usagi sat by him and licked her Popsicle. She sat by him as he acted like he was reading and she licked it slowly and sucked it now and then as she crossed and then uncrossed her legs slowly making sure that the short skirt she was wearing would travel up her legs.

Usagi looked at Mamoru who was half looking at her, with the Popsicle almost on her tongue and said, "I'm sorry I don't have a cherry today." Mamoru looked at her fully and said, "That's okay." Usagi stood up and then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Maybe I can give you mine one night." Mamoru's eyes closed tighter then he stood up fast and left the building even faster. Usagi watched him then looked at the girls as they all smiled at her and gave her thumbs up. But this time Usagi didn't smile back.

That night at dinner Usagi half ate her food as she thought about Mamoru. She missed their daily fights. Now he barely talked to her and he always left early. She had even seen him the other day spot her and then he turned around and didn't even go into the arcade. Mamoru had even stopped going out of his way to find her and pick on her when before to her it was like his day wasn't complete until he bothered her.

Usagi knew that they had come to an understanding over the years of knowing each other that only they knew and understood but now Usagi didn't know where she stood with Mamoru. At least before Mamoru was giving her attention even if it was picking on her unlike now he wouldn't even go out of his way for her. Usagi sighed with her mind still on Mamoru and didn't hear her mom telling her dad about a nice young man who would be tutoring Usagi starting Monday after school for a few weeks.

Sunday Usagi had to hang with her family for family day and that night learned about the tutoring. She only said okay knowing she couldn't argue with her mother and when her father who had just gotten home from meeting the young man agreed Usagi knew she wouldn't get out of it. Usagi being upset that for the next couple of weeks she wouldn't get to hang with her friends after school only heard her mom say the man was addressed as Mr. Chiba.

Usagi called and told her friends that she wouldn't be able to hang after school and why. The four were upset but they understood and Usagi finally agreed with them that she did need the help. Monday morning Usagi's mother wrote the address down for Mr. Chiba while she warned Usagi that she had better show up or she would be in trouble. Usagi only whispered okay as she left the house and walked to school with her head down. She missed said one Mr. Mamoru Chiba watch her as she walked passed while he stood with the biggest smirk on his face and for once looking forward for his college classes to end for the day.

During his day Mamoru's mind drifted to Usagi now and then more then normal and how she had looked sad that morning to him. He was thinking and wondering if she was upset because she wouldn't get to flirt with him at the arcade and to him, in front of everyone.

What Mamoru didn't know was that Usagi was upset that she had to study with someone older and alone at his place until six p.m. each night during the school/work week. She wouldn't get to see her friends or even Mamoru at all not until the weekend. She stopped walking as she realized that she would miss not seeing Mamoru and realized that it made her day to see him. Usagi got more depressed as she sighed. Usagi started walking again slowly to meet with Mr. Chiba at his apartment. She had been warned by her mother to not get detention and Usagi didn't.

Mamoru stood on his balcony watching for Usagi. He smiled again thinking that the tables were turned and she would be in his turf his own territory. And they would play her little flirting game his way now. His smile grew as he remembered meeting her mother the other day in the store. He had been behind the woman and listened to her talking to her friend about her family and when Usagi's name came up Mamoru put two and two together and asked the lady if Usagi was her daughter. When her mother said yes Mamoru's smile grew. It grew even more as he helped her mother to her car with her bags and they got to talking about how he knew Usagi and then about Usagi's grades and how the woman wished she knew someone who could help her poor daughter out. Mamoru blushed after he told the woman that he would be very happy to help Usagi out after he told her what school he went to and his own grades. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses and Usagi's mother went the next day to talk with Mamoru about Usagi's studies they then made the arrangement for Mamoru to tutor Usagi.

Mamoru smiled even more as he spotted Usagi as she stopped and looked at his apartment building. Usagi then looked like she was sighing and then she started walking into the building. Mamoru ran into his place went and wet his hair and then he waited by the front door.

While she rode the elevator up with Mr. Chiba's address on the paper in her hands Usagi suddenly got scared. She wondered what her mother was thinking sending her poor innocent little girl to a strange mans place alone. Usagi wondered if her mother had gone crazy letting her baby girl be alone with an older man in his apartment. She really hoped that her mother did trust the guy. Her mind started racing as images of a dirty hentai thinking old man being the one she was going to see played in Usagi's mind.

When the elevator stopped Usagi slowly looked around at the empty floor then stepped off. She then very slowly started walking down the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors. Her luck was that the door she was looking for was the very last one. Usagi sighed deeply then knocked once on the door not knowing if there was a crazy person waiting behind the closed door to hurt her.

Mamoru waited as Usagi rode the elevator up. He waited for her to knock on the door. He waited a half minute before he opened the door. He slowly opened the door and stood behind it while he told Usagi to come in. Usagi waited then slowly walked into his place. Again her mind praying that her mother was sure about the man.

Usagi slowly turned when she heard the door close and lock. It was Usagi's turn to look with her eyes wide and her mouth open as she saw Mamoru leaning against his closed front door wearing nothing but boxers and a towel around his neck on his shoulders to catch the dripping water from his wet hair.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews you all know I luv you! I'm going to be good and keep this story clean. So the only bad things will be a few bad words. Sorry but I'm just not in the mood to write nasty with this story it's just sad at times. EvaC_

Chapter 2

"Welcome Odang….Miss Tsukino. Please go and have a seat and I will be right with you." Mamoru said as he closed the door. He started to dry his hair but stopped and looked at Usagi and smiled and said, "As you can see I'm not dressed right to teach well teach school lessons." Mamoru then winked as he walked past a shocked Usagi and went to his bedroom. Usagi watched as Mamoru walked away and she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that he was Mr. Chiba. She suddenly felt stupid that she didn't put two and two together since she knew his last name.

Usagi slowly walked into the living room and to the sofa and sat down as she looked around the nice clean room. As she looked she slowly got over her shock of seeing Mamoru almost naked. But when her eyes fell on his bedroom and saw Mamoru slowly getting dressed Usagi thought she would have a heart attack.

She watched with her eyes about to pop out while Mamoru, who waited to get dressed until he knew she was looking, pulled his pants on slowly making sure to zip the zipper slow then he put his shirt on even slower making sure to stick his glistening chest, that he had rubbed some oil on, up just a bit. Mamoru smiled at Usagi when he looked up and Usagi's head went down fast. Mamoru walked out of his room and went and sat down right beside Usagi not too close but close enough. He left his shirt unbuttoned and opened just a tad so Usagi would have to see his upper body. Mamoru sat back with the smirk even wider on his face.

"So Odango Atama I'm to help you study. I'm very glad because now we can be all alone." Mamoru said with a sexy voice as he moved his arm to the back of the sofa near her. Usagi turned redder and her body went stiff. Mamoru slowly reached over her for her bag and heard her sigh softly. Mamoru had worn his best cologne. Mamoru looked to her chest and saw her nipples start to point and his smirk got even larger. He gave her a few minutes to relax. "Are you okay?" He asked. Usagi only nodded her head fast. Mamoru then started tutoring her on her school lessons giving her help now and then the whole time his mind thought about what he could do to flirt with her while she was there in the up coming days.

All week Mamoru would open his door for Usagi and he only had on his boxers. He wore the cologne and left his shirt open. He teased her but this time in a flirty way and he did help her study knowing that her mother was paying him to. He didn't want to let down the woman. And each night he drove Usagi home since it was dark out and he didn't feel right if she was to walk alone. Mamoru was very surprised and a little confused by how Usagi acted. She acted bashful just like when they had first met right before he started to pick on her to hide his feelings for the young female.

Usagi didn't know what to do with Mamoru while they were alone. She didn't dare tell the girls that Mamoru was helping her for she didn't want to think what they would tell her to do to Mamoru if they knew she was alone with him at his place. So Usagi kept that a secret from her friends for her own sake and sanity. It was best to keep that info to herself for awhile Usagi would tell herself during the days. Usagi convinced herself that Mamoru wasn't interested in her that way and was only playing a game with her.

Friday night they ended early and Mamoru, who had been saying things all week and flirting with Usagi to the point that if she didn't know better she would think he, wanted to take her to bed, asked Usagi if she wanted to stay for dinner. Usagi asked Mamoru what he was going to eat. Mamoru who had gotten up and walked to the kitchen turned and looked at her and smiled then said, "Why I'm going to eat some Odango….Atama." Usagi looked at him fast while Mamoru then gave another sexy smile while his eyes got a dreamy look in them.

Usagi stood up fast and grabbed her book bag. "NO….I…I have to go…I'm suppose to….to eat with…the girls! Yes! The girls! But thank you." Usagi said backing up fast to the front door while Mamoru walked towards her. "Are you sure? I really like to eat Odangos. I'm really hoping that tonight it will be sweet. Then after eating the Odango…I'm hoping….to pop a cherry….excuse me eat a piece of cherry pie. Cherry…. is my favorite….Usagi." Mamoru said slowly as he walked even closer to Usagi.

Usagi's eyes went wider by the look in his eyes. A look she had never seen before and she felt funny and then got scared. Before Mamoru could touch her arm Usagi was out of the door and gone. Mamoru smiled then started laughing as he closed his front door. He knew she was playing with fire and if they both weren't careful then she and he both would get burned. His smile grew as he pictured them both getting burned in his bed.

His mind drifted to her that night and Mamoru knew that he would have to ease back a little or he would scare her off for good and that was something he didn't want to happen. They had come so far in those last few years and Mamoru wanted to take the next step with her. Usagi was like no other girl Mamoru had ever met and he liked that.

That Saturday Mamoru saw Usagi at the arcade alone. She was sitting at the counter alone eating French fries. Mamoru went to her and sat right beside her very close with his leg touching hers. Usagi at first didn't even see him as he placed his left arm over the back of her chair. "Give me one please." Mamoru said softly into her ear making Usagi jump and look at him. Mamoru smiled and raised an eyebrow as his head tilted just a little. "Please?" He then whispered as some of his hair fell over his eyes. Usagi picked up a fry and handed it to him. She waited for him to take it. And he did with his mouth. Usagi just about passed out when he put her fingers in his mouth and sucked them for a second before he let them go. He put his tongue into his mouth and again smiled at her while she only looked at him.

"Hey Mamoru how you been?" Motoki asked going to the two. Usagi took the chance to look away from Mamoru. She started to eat her fries fast as she looked down while her mind once again went to Mamoru. "I've been good what about you?" Mamoru asked looking at Motoki. The two friends started talking about nothing as Usagi ate and tried to drown them out.

"So did you get to eat your odango last night?" Motoki asked turning to get Mamoru a drink and missing Usagi start to chock on a fry. Mamoru looked at her and he gently started to pat her back. "No but I will soon." Mamoru answered as he looked at Usagi who slowly looked at him. "Yes I'm hoping to get it this week coming. I also have a cherry to get to." Mamoru said as he continued to look Usagi in her eyes while his hand started to slowly move up and down her back. Usagi suddenly got up and ran out of the arcade fast. Mamoru smiled and when she was out of sight he started eating her fries while his mind drifted to asking her out.

"What is wrong with Usagi?" Motoki asked as he placed the drink down for Mamoru after he turned around. Mamoru only smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he ate. "She is probably realizing that she's being a bitch like the other four." Mamoru and Motoki both looked over at Nephrite when they heard him. He and the other three guys that the two knew from school walked over to the counter by Mamoru and sat down. "Hey watch what you say about Usagi." Motoki warned Nephrite who only rolled his eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked finishing the fries.

Nephrite looked at Jadeite then the two looked at Zoisite then the three looked at Kunzite who in turned looked at Motoki first and then at Mamoru. Then the four guys took turns telling the two how they heard Minako and Rei talking about a bet that they all had made on Mamoru. How the winner would get two hundred dollars. Mamoru asked what the bet on him was about and got a shock then upset when they told. The bet was on if Usagi could turn Mamoru on and get him to take her to the dance. Then the bet changed on how fast she could get him into bed. Motoki and Mamoru couldn't believe it. The four said they couldn't at first also. They all looked at each other then at Makoto and Ami.

When they all heard Makoto and Ami talk about what they would each do if they won as they walked past the guys, not knowing that the guys heard them, Mamoru got mad and left and went home. He couldn't believe Usagi would do that. He had started to like her even more, he was even falling in love with her. But to hear about the bet Mamoru got to thinking that Usagi was just like others who had tried to use him in the past. He had lost track of how many girls just wanted him to sleep with them.

But a small nagging feeling in the back of his head said no, it's not her Usagi would never. But then Mamoru remembered when Usagi had flirted with him at the arcade and about the other day when she had reached over him for her pencil the other day and her hand had touched his bulge. But she didn't do it on purpose for Usagi didn't even really know what a man had in his pants.

Sunday Mamoru stayed home alone thinking and the longer he was alone the madder he got. It didn't get any better when he talked to the guys on the phone about females from their pasts and what they had done to him.

Monday after school when Usagi showed up Mamoru looked at her hard after he opened his door this time fully clothed. He didn't even go to school that day. Mamoru saw Usagi blush as she walked into his place after she glanced at him. It didn't click with him that she always did. How could she act so innocent? Mamoru wondered as he watched Usagi sitting down on the sofa.

"I got a B on that math test." Usagi said as she continued to look down. Mamoru only walked over and sat down while he looked at her. Before Usagi could open her bag Mamoru suddenly pulled her to him and she gasped as he did it.

"What were you doing that week at the arcade with me? Flirting turning me on and now acting like a shy good girl?" Mamoru asked holding her arms tightly. Usagi only looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "So what you only act like a slut at the arcade? Do you want me to call the guys so they can come and watch? You need an audience to watch you work?" Mamoru asked as his eyes narrowed. He let Usagi go and pushed her back into the sofa. He stood up fast and glared down at her.

"So what were you thinking? Get me to ask you out to that dance then maybe back here and get me to pop your cherry or better yet we can do it in my car!" He said just about yelling. His eyes glaring down at her while Usagi just looked at him with her eyes growing.

"So how much of the bet do you get or do you get it all?" He yelled. Usagi started shaking her head no. "I…know of no bet." She whispered. "Yeah right! So come on! Let's go to my room now! You can get your money sooner!" Mamoru yelled taking a step toward her. Usagi jumped up and held her bag to her chest as she ran to the door. Mamoru ran to her and pushed her to the door, her front to the door and his front to her back.

Mamoru put his hands on both sides of her head on the door then he pushed his front into her back. "Come on don't you feel what you've done to me. I'm hard perfect time to win the bet." He said into her ear. Usagi only shook her head back and forth as tears started. Mamoru turned her to face him. "If you can't be an adult then don't act like a slut by flirting with me and turning me on! Grow up then come back and I might do you then! Hell you probably already lost your cherry to someone else!" Mamoru said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him as he opened the door.

"Get out! I really had believed you weren't like that but I was wrong. I want my girl innocent not a bitch that would use me for only two hundred! Get a different fool to take you to the dance! Just open your legs for him because I'm not someone you can use!" Mamoru yelled. He then pushed Usagi out of his place. He slammed his door while Usagi hit the wall across from his place. She got her balance then ran down the hall and not wanting to wait for the elevator, she ran down the flight of stairs.

Usagi ran all the way home crying hard. She went in and ran to her room being very glad that no one was home at the time. Usagi lay on her bed holding herself and cried harder trying to understand what Mamoru had meant. Usagi couldn't understand why he acted that way and her head started hurting while she tried to figure out what he meant by a bet. She knew nothing about the bet that her four friends had made amongst themselves.

Usagi stayed in her room all afternoon and when it got time for her to arrive home she climbed out her window and down the tree then ran from the house. She went a block then stopped. She then turned and started walking home slowly. She wouldn't tell her mom anything. She didn't want the woman to call Mamoru.

That night Usagi lay in her bed awake. She still could not understand what had happened. The next morning Usagi got up and dressed early. She left the house and went the long way to school. She didn't want to chance seeing Mamoru knowing his school was in the same area of hers.

After school Usagi did detention making sure that she did get it so she could stay later at the school. During detention she did her homework. When that ended she went to a park away from where others could not see her. She didn't go to the arcade in fear Mamoru would be there. She wished she could understand what had happened. She didn't tell the girls or anyone afraid they would say something to Mamoru and it would make him madder. If there was one thing Usagi hated it was making someone upset or mad.

All week Usagi would stay and do detention or go to a library. She stopped eating and wasn't sleeping. Saturday she went to the arcade early hoping she wouldn't see Mamoru. She wanted to talk to Motoki to get his advice. But when she went in she heard him, Mamoru and their four friends talking about her. Usagi hid and listened and learned that they all thought of her as a bitch and close to a slut after Mamoru told what she did to him that week with the ice cream. She heard Motoki say how at first he didn't believe it but since Usagi hadn't been in to see him he was starting to believe. Usagi turned around and left fast and went to another park and only sat on a bench looking at the pond staying way after it got dark.

Sunday her family stayed home for family day and Usagi just sat around letting her brother pick the games that they would play even letting him win. She didn't fight him over anything and her mother noticed and only thought that Usagi was finally growing up into a mature young lady. The following week Usagi did what she did before only this week her eating and sleeping was even less.

That Sunday Usagi had to go to the arcade and pay her bill. Her father made her. She slowly walked in and over to the counter. Mamoru and the four guys were to her left each one being silent and only looked at her. Motoki only took the bill and her money. Usagi stood there with her head down. She had seen the guys all watching her and she had felt Mamoru's eyes on her even if he didn't show it while he sat with his head facing forward.

Usagi stood looking down as Motoki put the money in the register. She felt the guys looking at her but she wouldn't look at them. She couldn't not after the look Motoki gave to her and the things she had heard them all say that one time, she just couldn't.

Usagi didn't realize her body was shaking a little but Mamoru had noticed it. He still had that nagging feeling that he was wrong. He noticed how pale Usagi looked and how thin she seemed to be getting.

Motoki handed Usagi's change to her but Usagi only shook her head no and whispered, "You can keep it." She then turned around and started to walk to the door while she continued to look down at the floor. "Usagi." Minako said her name making Usagi stop walking and she looked up at the four girls. The four went wide eyed when they saw Usagi's face. She was pale and her eyes that were filled with tears had dark rings under them. The four hadn't seen Usagi close up for awhile. When Rei went to touch her arm Usagi ran out of the arcade and into the rain that had been pouring all morning.

After Usagi left, the girls all looked at the guys they all looked back and the look in the guy's eyes made the girls decide to leave and spend the day at the mall. They knew that it was Sunday and Usagi had to spend it with her family.

When Usagi finally arrived home in the late afternoon she walked in and didn't see her father or her mother by the door each had been worried since Usagi hadn't arrived and the rain was coming down harder. Usagi walked in and suddenly passed out into her fathers arms. He yelled to his wife to get the keys and their son. They then rushed Usagi to the hospital.

That night the four girls each tried to call Usagi but the phone just rang. The girls were soon calling each other and crying after Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite each called the girl they were going to take to the dance and canceled on them without explaining why.

To be continued.

 _Yes this will only be three chapters long so only one more part to go. EvaC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again I thank everyone who has reviewed and reading. EvaC._

Chapter 3

The next day Makoto and Ami who were in Usagi's class with her looked at each other when Usagi didn't show up. They both went wide eyed when Usagi's mother showed up after lunch to talk to the teacher. Makoto and Ami both listened as Usagi's mother told their teacher about Usagi being in the hospital both women talking softly since the students were taking a test. The two girls listened to their teacher telling her mother how well Usagi had been doing in her school work. Both girls going wide eyed again when they heard that Usagi was about to pass Ami in the lessons.

Ami and Makoto looked at each other when Usagi's mother told the teacher that Usagi was going to be released from the hospital that afternoon and would be out for the rest of the week and maybe some of the next. Usagi's mother and teacher walked out of the room together after her teacher got a pile of work for Usagi to do at home. A few minutes later the teacher came back in alone and when Makoto went to ask about Usagi the teacher only put her finger to her mouth and told her that there was to be no talking during the test.

So after school Ami and Makoto both went to the teacher and asked about Usagi. They then ran off to find Minako and Rei meeting them outside of the arcade under the awning since it was still raining. It had been raining on and off for the last two weeks and there was talk of snow later. The four walked in not noticing the four guys near Motoki at the counter and Mamoru who had just shown up himself.

Mamoru had just arrived just coming from a meeting with Usagi's mother. She had paid him for last week thinking that Usagi had still been going to the upper classman. But Mamoru hadn't helped Usagi but he didn't say anything to the woman. Her mother told him not to expect Usagi that afternoon or the rest of the week the woman only telling him that Usagi was sick. The whole time Mamoru kept silent but he did wonder what was wrong with Usagi.

Mamoru who was looking down at the counter looked up when he heard Makoto say, "Yes Usagi's doing great in her school work." "Yes she has almost passed me our teacher said." Ami said while Mamoru looked at the four girls as they started taking off their jackets at their table. They sat down and each looked over at Jadeite when they heard him say, "Hey Mamoru that tutoring paid off in helping her." Mamoru looked at him then down while he heard Makoto ask, "Mamoru you are helping Usagi?" She and the other three girls looked at Mamoru each of them wondering why Usagi didn't tell them. They then looked at each of the guys then back at Mamoru when he said, "I'm not anymore." "But why not? It seemed to be helping her." Rei asked.

Mamoru looked at her then at the other three then down as he said, "Because she is a lying little slut." The four girls went wide eyed while the four guys each nodded their heads in agreement and Motoki suddenly found the floorboards interesting.

"What!" Minako said as she slowly stood up. Makoto was already making a fist while Ami stood in shock and Rei also stood up while they all looked at the guy's one at a time.

"Yes I'm not helping someone who would make a bet on me." Mamoru said as he then took a drink from his glass. The four girls looked at the guys as they agreed with Mamoru and each then started saying something about Usagi calling her names and other mean hurtful things. They even said something about each of the girls. Then one guy mentioned how Usagi had been dressed a couple of weeks back and Mamoru agreeing then talked about how Usagi acted with him there at the arcade. Motoki was the only guy who was silent since he was in shock never knowing Usagi had worn the clothes. Mamoru got the last word in as he looked at the girls as he again called Usagi a bitch who would only use someone.

Silence filled the arcade while Mamoru, the four guys and Motoki looked at the four girls who were each now standing and each with their hands in fist and each with glares in their eyes and on their faces.

"Now we understand why you all chickened out on us with the dance." Rei said glaring at Jadeite. "Yes I guess we are sluts also." Minako said looking at Kunzite who stayed silent as he looked at her. "I'm glad it happened because there is no why we would ever go out with you guys with the way you just acted and by what you all just said about Usagi." Makoto said glaring at Nephrite. He just looked back at her while Ami gave Zoisite a look making the young man wish the floor would open up under him.

"We made the bet Usagi wasn't in on it." Ami suddenly said in her soft voice. "Yes it was between only us four. Usagi never knew anything about it and if she had she wouldn't have let us do it." Minako said as she looked down. "We didn't even know that Usagi was getting help from Mamoru." Makoto said looking at Rei. "I understand why she didn't tell us. I bet she thought we would talk her into flirting with Mamoru during the lessons." Rei said looking at the other three. She then looked at the guys and said, "We talked Usagi into dressing that way and flirting with Mamoru. The bet was ours and she never knew it at all. Hell she doesn't even know what a guy has in his pants!" Rei said as her eyes narrowed again at the guys.

The other three all glared again then they each went off on the guys telling them off for what they had just said about Usagi and the names they had called her. If they all weren't talking at once they would take turns. The guys just stood or sat with their eyes wide eyed while they were yelled and screamed at. Mamoru was shocked the most since he knew he had been wrong all along. The girls who had walked over closer to the guys while they were yelling walked back to their booth and grabbed their things and their jackets when they were done.

"Let's go." Ami said putting her coat on. "Yes we'll go and see Usagi. Her mom said she was home from the hospital." Makoto said. "I'm glad she didn't have to stay long." Rei said as the girls started walking toward the doors. Motoki walked to them fast. "What's wrong with Usagi? Why was she in the hospital?" Motoki asked as he grabbed Rei's arm making her and the other three all stop and look at him. Minako slapped Motoki's hand off of Rei's arm. "Why?" He asked looking at each girl as they only glared at him. "Why should we tell you? YOU of all people shouldn't be on THEIR side. YOU of all people know the real Usagi but you just stood there and let THEM say things!" Ami told Motoki who only stood there looking at each girl.

The four continued to stare angrily at him then at the other guys. "Don't worry about a lying little slut." Minako said to Motoki while the other three nodded their heads in agreement. The four girls then stormed out of the arcade and into the rain. The four ran off leaving the guys all looking at each other. Mamoru sat with his head down and his eyes closed.

Motoki ran to the phone and called Usagi's house while the guys all stayed quiet and listened to him talking. He hung up and said, "Usagi passed out yesterday afternoon. The doctor said she was stressed and hadn't been eating or sleeping for weeks. She also has a bad chest cold due to being out in the cold after school every day. She'll be home for about two weeks her mom told me."

The guys all looked down ashamed with themselves. Mamoru felt his eyes start to burn knowing he was getting tears. "I need to go and beg her to forgive me. I of all people….I shouldn't have believed…" Motoki said more to himself as he started to walk fast to the back to let his father know he would be back. The four guys all watched him. "Come on let's go get Usagi something and tell her sorry." Kunzite said looking at the others who nodded in agreement. "We better fix it with the girls also." Zoisite could be heard saying as the four walked out together. If Mamoru had been watching them he would have seen the other guys agree with Zoisite.

After the guys were gone Mamoru wiped his eyes. He couldn't believe it and he knew he was wrong very wrong. Mamoru only prayed Usagi would forgive him and he prayed he could win her back and hopefully win her love back. Oh Mamoru knew how Usagi had a crush on him. The other day he had been behind Minako and Rei at the store and heard them each talking about Usagi and him. They each had hoped that Mamoru liked Usagi since they knew she was in love with him. Mamoru had gone wide eyed at that moment as he listened to them talking as that nagging feeling hit him again in the stomach.

Mamoru got up and ran out of the arcade and ran to his car and drove to a nearby store going in and buying a few things for Usagi being very thankful that he had driven that day. Mamoru then drove fast to Usagi's place arriving right behind the guys. He stayed downstairs and talked to her mother while the four guys went up the staircase. Mamoru told her mother that since Usagi couldn't leave the house then he would just tutor her there if it was okay and how he didn't want to get paid anymore since he would help Usagi anytime for free. Of course her mother agreed about him coming over as she smiled and then told him where Usagi's room was.

Mamoru went up the stairs and saw the guys all standing out in the hall listening to the girls and Usagi talking. The girls were heard telling Usagi how sorry they were for talking her into flirting with Mamoru and having her wear those clothes that week at the arcade. Usagi only smiled at the four and squeaked out that it was okay. The girls then got to talking about the dance and Mamoru noticed that Usagi wasn't heard talking at all but she did smile at the four. He noticed the guys all make fist and their eyes narrowed when the four girls were heard saying how there were other guys besides the four that wanted to take them and all the girls had to do was say yes.

Mamoru wondered if Usagi didn't talk about the dance because of her voice. But then he realized that it was because she didn't have a date. He waited in the hall when the guys suddenly went into the room and gave Usagi the gifts they had gotten and told her how sorry they all were. The four all begged her and the girls to forgive them. Usagi only smiled at them and squeaked out that it was okay. Before the girls could answer Usagi suddenly found herself in Motoki's arms after he had run in and went to her fast holding her and begging her to forgive him. When he went to his knees and started begging and crying Usagi smiled while the others all laughed. Usagi touched Motoki's head and told him that he was forgiven after he told her that he was going to give her free food for life.

The four guys knowing that Mamoru was waiting and knew they had some making up with the girls told Usagi good bye and they started to leave the room with the girls after they each gave Usagi a hug and told her that they would talk to her later.

The girls let the guys lead them out and they each saw Mamoru in his spot in the hallway. They each smiled at him and he smiled back. They all saw the girls and they knew that Usagi would forgive him. They all had the feeling that Mamoru was in love with Usagi and by the items in his hands and arms they all knew that the two would be dating soon.

Usagi looked down at her hands after Motoki left her room. She sighed deeply then looked up surprised when she saw Mamoru step into the room. Mamoru stopped walking for a second when he spotted Usagi in her bed with her hair in a long braid. Usagi looked away first while Mamoru started walking to her again.

"I'm so very sorry Usagi. I was a fool and I shouldn't have acted and said what I did." Mamoru said softly as he handed her the flowers that she took and placed by the other ones on her nightstand. Mamoru handed her a box of chocolates that Usagi placed beside her on the other side of the bed. He handed her the stuff rabbit he had in his hands and Usagi smiled and hugged the large rabbit that was almost as large as her. "It's okay Mamoru please have a seat." Usagi told Mamoru as she adjusted the rabbit to be on her other side on top of the candy. Mamoru smiled and surprised Usagi when he sat down on her bed right beside her.

"I really am sorry for everything. I was wrong and I beg for your forgiveness." Mamoru said. Usagi took his hands and said, "It's okay we all make mistakes." She smiled again at him and Mamoru smiled back but didn't move his hands right away. "Oh here this is for you." He said sitting up and taking some money out of his pants pocket. Usagi looked at him confused. "Your mom gave it to me for the weeks you studied alone." Mamoru told her. "No you keep it." Usagi said. "No I didn't help you." Mamoru said placing the money in her hands again. Usagi took the money and held it then handed it back and squeaked out, "You keep it for next weeks tutoring. I need more help the subjects are getting harder."

Mamoru smiled then nodded his head in understanding and took the money and placed it not in his pocket but on her nightstand on the side where he was sitting. Mamoru then slowly sat back beside her again both of them leaning on her headboard on her pillows. "Okay that's fine." Mamoru said. They both got silent for a few minutes. Usagi moved and placed the large rabbit on the floor then sat back again. She and Mamoru looked at each other and each smiled.

"Would you go with me to the dance?" Mamoru suddenly asked. Usagi looked down then said, "I can't go. I have to stay in bed." Mamoru nodded his head then asked, "Okay would you like company that night in bed?" Mamoru's eyes flew open while Usagi looked at him fast. Both of them started turning red by how it came out. If anyone didn't know better they would guess right away that the two who did flirt with each other over the past few weeks were both really shy when it came to the opposite sex.

"I'm…. I'm sorry!…. I…I…I…" Mamoru started talking but his words wouldn't come out right as he started to look around the room. Before he could stand up Usagi put her hands on his face and made him look at her. "Come over around seven. We can eat dinner together." Usagi told him in her squeaky voice as she smiled. Mamoru blushed even more and nodded his head up and down fast and said, "Seven and dinner would be great."

They again smiled at each other and each realized that they had said worse when they had been at his place and at the arcade. Mamoru glanced at her clock while Usagi let his face go. Noticing it was still early and not wanting to go home yet Mamoru looked at Usagi again and asked, "So can I help you with your school work now?" "Yes Please." Usagi said smiling even more as she pointed to the stack of work the teacher had given to her mother.

Mamoru got up and got the books and papers and went back to Usagi and sat down again beside her and they began studying together. They never noticed Usagi's mother watching them and smiling.

After the eight all left out after telling Usagi's mother bye Motoki soon followed and told the woman good bye also. Then after closing the door Usagi's mother went to the stairs and watched Mamoru going into Usagi's room. Once he was in she ran up and stood out in the hallway and hid and listened and watched the two. When Usagi hugged the large stuff rabbit that Mamoru had given to her and he sat down right beside Usagi, her mother knew that the young man would be her future son-in-law.

The woman covered her mouth when Mamoru asked what he did about Friday then went bright red. She smiled even more by how shy the two acted with each other. When her husband showed up and went to her the woman grabbed the man's arm after he saw Mamoru on Usagi's bed right beside her. He looked at his wife as she smiled then said that Mamoru would be tutoring Usagi while she was sick there at their place. The man smiled as his wife took his hand and started to pull him away from Usagi's room not wanting the two to be disturbed.

The woman smiled at her husband after they had walked down the stairs and told him to get use to seeing Mamoru around a lot. The man raised his eyebrow and asked why. His wife smiled big then told that Mamoru was their future son-in-law and before the man could say anything or move from his spot his wife was kissing him and pulling him closer to her body. The whole time thinking about where to take the man Friday night so Usagi and Mamoru could be alone. Usagi's mother was the one that made Mamoru stay over for dinner that night so her husband could talk with Mamoru again and get to the know the young man better. All week Mamoru showed up after school and helped Usagi staying each night for dinner.

Friday night Mamoru arrived at Usagi's house ten minutes to seven. He was dressed nice but not in the tuxedo that he would have worn if they had been going to the dance. Mamoru sat and waited while Usagi's father carried her down to the living room and her mother told Mamoru where their dinner was. Mamoru said thanks and stood up when Usagi and her father came into the room. After Usagi was settled on the couch with a blanket covering her legs her parents told the two that they would be back and left out for a few hours.

Mamoru sat beside Usagi and they talked. He got up when they heard the doorbell and Mamoru let Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto in with Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Kunzite following. The guys had to work the whole week to get the girls to forgive them. The group was on their way to the dance but stopped by to see Usagi so she could see the girl's dresses. They soon left with the girls each promising Usagi that they would come over the next day and tell about the dance.

After they were gone Mamoru asked Usagi to be his girlfriend and Usagi hugged him and said yes. They held each other then held hands and looked into each other's eyes. Usagi turning red first looked away from Mamoru who only smiled at her.

Mamoru reached and turned Usagi head back to him. "Do you know who I fell in love with?" He asked her. Usagi shook her head no while Mamoru smiled. "You as your clumsy carefree self not that image that your friends came up with thinking I would want you then. I wanted you before that and on that day at the arcade I was going to ask you out." Mamoru said. "I thought you hated me." Usagi whispered. "No I have never hated you." Mamoru answered. He soon found Usagi in his arms hugging him while his hold on her was just as tight. Mamoru smiled again as he noticed Usagi blushing again as she moved from him and sat by his side.

"I was right you really are shy." Mamoru said watching her. Usagi looked at him and smiled again. "What about that time at the arcade? You shocked the hell out of me." Mamoru then said while Usagi looked back down. Mamoru reached and moved her head back up and smiled at her. "I did mean what I had said each time." Usagi whispered making Mamoru's eyebrow go up. She looked down again and felt Mamoru lean forward to her ear and then heard him whisper, "I'll pop yours if your do mine." He pulled back so they had to look at each other. Usagi glanced down then back into his eyes and said, "Now?"

Mamoru blinked his eyes then started laughing. He picked her up and placed her on his lap while saying, "No silly Odango Atama later at my place much later." He suddenly got a serous look in his eyes and on his face. He then looked Usagi in her eyes after he cupped her chin then he said, "You are worth waiting for." Usagi started to blush again and she looked down. It was Mamoru turn to turn red when he heard her whisper, "I hope not too long." Usagi looked back at Mamoru and saw his eyes shining and the biggest grin on his face.

Mamoru moved his head towards hers to kiss her but Usagi moved her head to the side so he would have to kiss her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm sick and I don't want you to get it." She told him. Mamoru moved her head back to face him while Usagi watched him while he glanced at her lips. "I don't mind getting your cold. You can get me sick any time." Mamoru said. He then moved forward and kissed Usagi fully on the lips. Usagi found her body slowly melting as his lips over took hers. After a few minutes they stopped and held each other.

Usagi hugged Mamoru while his arms wrapped around her body. Mamoru kept Usagi on his lap for a while as they started talking about everything that popped in their minds while Mamoru stole kisses now and then. They ate dinner and when Usagi's parents came home they found Mamoru watching the TV and Usagi asleep with her head in his lap on a pillow.

Mamoru looked at her father and told that he left her there since he wasn't going to take her to her room. The man smiled big and picked Usagi up and carried her to her room while her mother told Mamoru good night. She then went and got Usagi ready for bed while Usagi's father went back down and told Mamoru to come over on Sunday for family day. Mamoru told the man he would be over and sure enough on Sunday he showed up and spent that Sunday and all the following Sunday's with Usagi and her family. And Usagi's mother was right Mamoru became her son-in-law three years later after he asked Usagi to marry him at the first dance of the next year.

The End.

I _love happy endings._


End file.
